


Siren's lullaby (Revenant x oc)

by Queen_Azshara



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Apex Games, Apex Legends Quest: The Broken Ghost, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Multi, Music, Other, Reader is an Apex Legend, Revenant Being Revenant (Apex Legends), Seizures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Azshara/pseuds/Queen_Azshara
Summary: No one knows anything about Octavia accept for her apex name, Siren. But she became close to another legend, Revenant. But her past isn't something flaunt like a trophy. Octavia's parents disappeared one day when she was little.So a family friend took her in. That family friend was Octane's parents. When Octavia was 18, the started hearing a voice that called out to her, so she left without saying a word to her adoptive family. She discoved the mandachord and its powers, next was to find out what happend to her parents, there was evedance that it had something to do with the syndakit. So she joined the apex games to hopefully find some answers. Hiding her identity from the world and her brother that probably things she's dead. Everyone but a certain simulacrum.Okay I know this description is shit, I'm not really good at them. Probably like chapter three is when it becomes decent.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Lifeline | Ajay Che, Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Original Character(s), Mirage | Elliott Witt & Everyone, Revenant (Apex Legends)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Oc info

{I also posted this on Wattpad, and there are pictures of what the mandachord looks like, and what my Oc looks like} Link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/223136463-siren%27s-lullaby-revenant-x-oc

Apex name: Siren  
Real name: Octavia Silva  
Age:26  
Gender: Female

Ability's,

Passive: (paranoia) Siren's footsteps are silent and she hears enemy's footsteps better then others.

Tactical: ( Shattered lash) Siren has a pair of sai's holster on her lower back, the middle blade is made of glass. She takes them and throws them at enemy's, then clenches her fist and the glass shatters, causing a bleeding effect that does damage over time for 10 seconds. Singing/humming brings them back to her and fixes them, but can alert enemy's. (pic at end if you don't know what sai looks like)

Ultimate: (Mandachord) Summons the mandachord that attaches to her arm and plays music that does damage to enemy's, and if Siren sings it also heals allies a bit. (also pic at end)

Information

No one knows anything about Octavia accept for her apex name, Siren. But she became close to another legend, Revenant. But her past isn't something flaunt like a trophy.

Octavia's parents disappeared one day when she was little. So a family friend took her in. That family friend was Octane's parents. When Octavia was 18, the started hearing a voice that called out to her, so she left without saying a word to her adoptive family.

She discovered the mandachord and its powers, next was to find out what happened to her parents, there was evidence that it had something to do with the syndicate. So she joined the apex games to hopefully find some answers. Hiding her identity from the world and her brother that probably things she's dead. Everyone but a certain simulacrum.


	2. 1, King's cannon

I was dragged into a trio game with Wraith and Loba. There wasn't anyone else to go with them, so I just silently agreed and went with them.

Wraith was the jumpmaster and pinged water treatment, also the hot zone. Loba agreed and I just nodded. Then when wraith jumped it was as if a rope was attached to all of us and we fell with her towards water treatment, two other squads with us. Once we landed I instantly went to looting, getting a level one body shield, a wingman, and a couple of syringes. hearing footsteps nearby I pinged its general location and headed towards it. Silently walking up the stairs I see lifelines back facing me, perfect.

Whipping my wingman out I aimed it at her and immediately started shooting at her, by the time she turned around I was through her shields. she got only a couple shots on me before I downed her, and finished her off. I quickly loot her and get more ammo and an r99 with 2 shield cells. More footsteps were coming, there heavy so either caustic or Gibraltar.

Turns out It was both.

Pinging where they both stood I equipped my r99 and prayed for backup. Luckily Loba and Wraith both came and helped me finish the other two off.  
"Whole squads killed, good job." Wraith smiles at us while looting. I made my way out of the building and towards the next ring. The other two catching up quickly.

As we made our way to the next ring silently I can feel the other twos eyes on me, but I just kept my cool and kept waking, that is until wraith spoke.  
"Wait there's a sniper." She whispered. Loba points to a building, silently telling us to go to it. We all ran into the building and Loba got her longbow and wraith got her havoc out, and me with my r99.

A sniper bullet hit the wall a couple of inches away from me. Peering out the window I saw the sniper bloodhound, and next to them was pathfinder and Wattson. Once we all locked eyes all hell broke loose with gunfire.

I managed to down nattile and Wraith or Loba downed pathfinder, but bloodhound threw and arc star towards us. We stepped away from it, but wraith was a little to late and got downed. I whipped my wingman out and one-shot them, finishing the whole squad while Loba revived Wraith.  
"The ring coming, let's go to the market," Loba suggested. Wraith lifted an eyebrow,  
"You just want more loot, don't you?"

"You don't? Me and Siren can take it all if you want." Loba smirked. Jesus Christ these two...  
Wraith sighed in defeat, and I rolled my eyes under my hood.

Once we got to the market we started looting, even though there wasn't much left. Then we were about to leave when from above Bangalore and someone else threw a bunch of grenades at us.  
"Over here let's go!" Loba pinged an exit and we all scrambled to get there, first, it was wraith, then me, Loba tried to escape but was also downed. Eliminating our entire squad.  
Everything went black...

Slowly opening my eyes, my hand instinctively going to my hood to see if it was still there luckily it was. Feeling relieved I looked around the room, lifeline was healing Loba with DOC. Then removed the tube and turned to me.  
"Aye, good job out there." She smiled and put one of doc's tunes on my arm.  
"How do ya see with dat hood?" Ajay asks, My hood covers my face from the top of my nose and up, the fabric is see-through on the inside but not out.

I just shrug, not wanting to continue with the conversation, not like I could tell her anyway...  
I wish I could trust the other legends, but trusting the wrong people have gotten people I loved killed.

I hear someone near me groan, I look over and see wraith waking up. You're usually with your squad after a game unless you're badly injured. Ajay went to Renee and tended to her wounds.  
"Ya got some burns, arc star?" Ajay asks Renee nods.  
"Alright ya all good now, maybe a little sore, but fine." Ajay stood up after bandaging Renee.  
We all got up and left the room,  
"Good job out there guys." Wraith stretched,  
"You too beautiful." Loba smiles,  
"Why do you call everyone that?" Renee asks,  
"Just because." She chuckles.

Loba's pretty new, she came here a few weeks ago but she's still pretty good. But she also doesn't know everyone's boundaries, mostly mine. It took her three days to realize that I'm not going to talk. Even though she supposedly knows everything about everyone. But she couldn't find anything about me, and I'm gonna keep it that way.

I need a drink.

Walking away from the other two I entered mirages bar. Not sure why they put one in the dropship but whatever.  
I open the door and take a seat at the bar, Mirage was of course bartending. I sat two seats away from everyone else, that being Bangalore, pathfinder, Wattson, bloodhound, and lifeline. I don't really have a problem with any of them, but pathfinder sometimes tries to get me to talk.

Mirage approached me,  
"Hey Siren! You want anything?" He asks, Elliot reaches under the table and pulls out a small whiteboard and marker.  
'White Russian.' I write,  
"Coming right up!" Elliot claps and starts making my requested drink.  
Me and Elliot are actually close acquaintances. Maybe friends at some point but I doubt that. But you never know since me and Revenant are pretty much best friends, and he'd probably say the same. He can be really nice if he wants to, which is very rarely.

Elliot set the perfectly made drink in front of me. I smiled as a thank you,  
"You smiled!" He cheered a bit too loudly. Gaining the attention of everyone else. Just then I saw that Loba and wraith joined.

Everyone is starting.

Stop.

"Our friend is opening up!" Pathfinder perks up. I want to scream...  
"Path I think ya stressing her out." Lifeline states the obvious to the oblivious robot.  
"Oh come on siren! You can trust us." Wattson smiles happily. I silently take a sip of my drink. They all continue to try to get me to talk but I just tune it out.

Finishing my drink I get up and leave the bar. God that was awful. I walk past Revenant's room, I would go and talk to him but I don't want to be a bother, even though he'd disagree, but that doesn't matter right now.  
Stepping into my room I close and lock the door. I change out of my legend outfit and into some PJs, been thought it's like only 9:45.

I crawl into bed and before I could close my eyes I get a notification on my phone. Picking my phone up I read the notification, a game tomorrow.

Teammates, Revenant and Caustic... great two of the three edgelords...


	3. 2, A "toxic" team

We landed at artillery, not a bad spot, but other people are around.  
I quickly grab a level 1 body shield and helmet. No guns, no heals. I guess I have to melee.  
Grabbing my glass blades sai's (middle blade made of glass, other two short ones plus handles made of metal.) from my back I made my way towards the building that Revenant and caustic are defending.  
I've never used my abilities around the others, and I hope I don't have to.

I see mirage reloading his gun and so I sneak up behind him. Wait for a second... I poked him with my sai and his dissipated. Called it!  
Feeling a sharp pain in my leg and shoulder made me groan in pain and fall to my knees, and I'm down. It was mirage and god damn that hurt like a bitch!

"Sorry siren you got bamboozled." Mirage laughs. He aimed his longbow at my head, but I heard gunshots and I wasn't eliminated. Opening my eyes I see that mirage is down and Revenant is behind him, and then finished him off.

"Come on," Revenant says urgently as he pushes on my chest to lie me down.  
"We have to go, skinsuit." He jokingly unsalted me. I can tell by his tone he's not actually name calling me.  
Revenant shoves a syringe in my chest and carefully helps me up.  
"Thanks," I mumble to him.

We immediately make a break for the building that Alexander's defending. I close the door and lean against it, sliding to the floor and hugging my knees in weakness, attempting to regain some energy. Fucking mirage.  
"What's with her?" Caustic asked Revenant after I put my head in my knees.  
"Low health." Revenant pulls a med kit out and approached me.  
Crouching in front of me he grabbed my wrist carefully and put it against the door behind me and above my head, and shoved the syringe in my wrist. I sharply inhaled at the unprepared pain.  
Once my health was all the way up I smiled, silently thanking him.

Re- equipping my sais in case someone walks in, I grabbed the attention of caustic. Maybe he didn't know I had them?

"is that glass?" Caustic asked I nod as a response.

"Assuming that it something to do with your ability's," he concludes. Before I could respond one of the gas traps was set off. Bangalore was coughing and shooting. She set off another gas trap making it impossible to see.

I could see the faint image of Bangalore through the smoke, I sneak up and start to melee her since I still don't have a gun. I somehow got her down, but I notice that Revenant is down too. Anita was eliminated by the gas pretty fast, I quickly grab her r99 and go help caustic.

As soon as I spotted pathfinder I emptied my mag on him, but he got caustic down just before I killed him. Impressive. I guess I was standing around for too long.

"Siren. Help now." Revenant snapped me out of it. I jumped in surprise and quickly running up to him. I push him to lie down and resurrected him. Then do the same for caustic.  
We looted the death boxes and quickly left for the next ring.  
As we made our way to the pit, gunshots were being fired. We hid behind an opened loot container. Peeking around the corner I seen Loba, Wattson, and lifeline fighting another team of random people.

"Shut up." Revenant growled as he launched one of his silencers at the girls. I aimed my havoc at lifeline and started shooting. I managed to get her down and eliminated. Caustic got Wattson and Revenant killed Loba, not surprising.

Since the other squad was weak they were easy to take care of, caustic just threw his ultimate at them and our gunfire killed them off.  
"One more squad; let's kill them." Revenant laughed while reloading.  
"Rings closing lets go." Caustic reminded us, and the three of us scramble to the next ring.

We found a medium-sized building to defend. Caustic put a gas trap at every door and every blind spot. Now we're waiting on the top floor since we're in the ring and have time.

The suspense was starting to make me nervous, which it usually does. So I started pacing, and quickly annoy the other two.  
"Can you stop the damn pacing," Revenant growled. He's rarely this mean to me but I just ignore him.  
"She seems to be doing it out of nervousness." Caustic says mostly to himself.  
Out of nowhere I stop and look towards the door to the stairs. Footsteps. A moment later a gas trap was set off and the coughing started. Footsteps came up the stairs and bloodhound, octane, and wraith all burst through the door guns blazing.

I avoided most of wraiths R301 shots and got her with my havoc, while I reloaded she started to take cover and heal. So I drop my havoc to the floor and down her with my R99. I quickly reload both guns and help the other two.  
They took care of bloodhound but were having trouble with octane since he kept running around.

Eventually Revenant had enough of it, dropping his gun he stood his ground and fucking body slammed octane the floor. Revenant put a foot on octanes wheezing chest and put a bullet between his eyes. Holy fuck that was awesome.

"We have our winners." It was announced, I smiled gleefully at the other two. Out of nowhere, we were teleported to the dropship. Usually, they would just make us go to a location and wait for the ship, but I guess they thought that this was a good idea.  
The three of us groan in dizziness till it finally faded.

"Anyone want a drink." Elliot smiles. Everyone agrees to accept crypto and Revenant, not surprising.  
We all walk into the bar and I sit away from the big table in the middle that everyone else is at.  
I heard someone walk in the room, pretty sure it's Revenant from the loud ass footsteps, but I paid no attention to him.  
Sipping my drink I noticed that something is off. No, missing? Hmm... oh, fuck my sais! I dropped them!  
I-it's fine I'll just call them from my room. But I can't get up suddenly that's suspicious! It's okay Octavia just finish your drink and you can find them.

The room got quiet as metal footsteps approached me. The simulacrum sat down in front of me,  
"You dropped these." He placed my sais on the table, one of the blades broken.

"One broke, glass is such a fragile material..." he says menacingly, I just roll my eyes at the comment.  
I can feel the eyes of the other legends, and I think Revenant could too.  
I started to get nervous from the starring, damn social anxiety. But then they noticed and started whispering.

"Hey calm down," Revenant says quietly and glares at the others. He's never this calm.

"He's freaking her out"  
"Probably threatening her"  
"I think she might cry "  
"Should we do something?"  
"I don't wanna get eaten..."  
"If he hurts her we'll interfere, félagi fighter."  
"Her body language shows signs of a panic attack."  
"Yuh sure?"  
"Yes. But I do not think the simulacrum will hurt her though."  
"Why do you say that Dr. caustic?"  
"His body language is neutral, relaxed."  
"Huh."  
"He's gonna hurt her one way or another."  
"Maybe."  
"Demonio."  
"Should we help her?"  
"She's shaking."

Stop. Please.

I look up from the table to Revenant.

"Octavia ignore them." He growls quietly; not in a threatening way either.  
"We're leaving, now." He stands up with me following. I holster my unbroken sai at my lower back and hold the other one, I'll just fix it later.  
We started to leave when I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey siren you okay?" Mirage asks.

Revenant carefully grabbed my arm and started pulling me away, but someone didn't like that.  
Loba grabbed my other arm roughly and pulled me towards her.

"Don't touch her demon." Loba hissed, Revenant growled lowly.  
"She's not yours." Revenant glared.

"She not your either." Loba taunted.  
"I never said that. I'm getting her out of here cause all of you are stressing her out." Revenant snapped.

The room got quiet, everyone was stunned. Loba's grip faltered and I slipped out of it.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah..."

No.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah..."

The... mandachord...? B-but I lost it! It's gone!

"Uh, siren? You okay?" Bangalore asks. I don't respond and just run out of Revenant's grip and out of the bar and to my room.

I...I lost the mandachord... now it's calling me? No... I'm just hearing things. It's gone.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah..."

Gone.

~~~

I look down at the broken sai,  
"Fly Me to the moon... and let me play among the stars..." I sing quietly, the glass starts to reform.  
"Let me see what spring is like on...Jupiter and Mars..." the glass fully reformed.

I sigh and place the sai on my dresser. Un-clipping my hood from the rest of my legend outfit I place it down, then change into some PJs.  
I pick up my laptop and sit down on my bed and was about to start up a movie when I got a notification on my phone.

"Ugh." I groan and reach out and grab my phone. Two games? We have two games tomorrow. It's not that unusual but it's really tiresome.  
My first game is with bloodhound and pathfinder, not bad since there both pretty chill. The second match I'm with Loba and... Revenant... they did this on purpose I swear, and I have to deal with there bickering. Fucking hell.

Trying to distract myself from this bullshit I turn my movie on with headphones.

"I'm not working with this demon!"  
"Oh your just scared, little girl."  
(Loba is actually 34...hUH)

More and more bickering...so loud...

Eventually, I get up in frustration, quickly grabbing my hood and putting it on, before slamming the door open.  
Bangalore and lifeline are also standing outside of their rooms.  
"They keeping you up too?" Anita asked approaching me, Ajay just behind her. I nod and cross my arms.

"What do we do?" Ajay asks, I shrug.  
"Well, your friends with the sim, and eyelashes probably likes you. So you could probably "talk" to them." Anita sighs, putting air quotes around the word talk.  
"Well, she does actually talk to Revenant. Out of anyone to trust, him. Just say'n I don't get it." Ajay leans against the wall.

Sighing I approached the two.

"Oh shut up demon!" Loba yelled.  
"Didn't your parents teach you any manners?" Revenant teased  
"Mention them again, I dare you." Loba threats.  
I clear my throat, gaining their attention and successfully getting them to shut up.

"What?" They both ask, glaring at me. I cross my arms in disappointment. Their expectations softened.  
"Is something bothering you beautiful?" Loba asked, I nod.

"Is it this demon?" Loba glared towards the simulacrum. I shake my head, making a volume down motion with my hands. They both look confused. So I repeat the motion and they still don't understand

Grabbing Revenant's arm I pull him down a bit.  
"You two are being loud and peoples at to sleep, so please for the love of god shut the fuck up," I whisper in his ear.  
He grumbled a quick "fine" and left for his room. Huh, that worked...

~~

Everyone was sitting at a table in the bar before the game. Everyone, except me. I'm sitting at the bar trying to ignore everyone.  
"Hey, siren come sit with us!" Mirage waves me over. Well... there's only five minutes...  
To everyone's surprise, I stand up and take a seat next to Wattson and Loba.  
"You actually joined us!" Nattile claps,  
"Well, I'll be dammed." Anita smiles.

They all talked about random shit for a couple of minutes until Loba spoke up.

"So siren, what're your abilities? I don't think I've seen them before." I can tell she's genuinely curious. Off the corner of my eye, I saw Revenant glaring at her.  
Then I noticed the starring. Elliot put the whiteboard in front of me.

"Maybe later." I write simply. A few let out an aw.

"How about we negotiate!" Pathfinder suggests. I smile and cross my arms.  
"If our squad gets 10 kills together then you tell us your tactical!" Pathfinder claps.  
There's no way that'll happen.

"Deal."

"All apex legends please return to the drop location." The announcer interrupted. We all stood up and made our way to the drop zone with our team.  
Path was the jumpmaster and pinged mirage voyage, bloodhound and I agreed and we started dropping.

As soon as we landed I grabbed a havoc and some ammo with a couple of syringes. I heard gunfire and bloodhound was down. Damn. I made my way over and started to shoot lifeline, I downed her but bloodhound was eliminated by a grenadine. Grabbing their banner I finished Ajay off. Hearing footsteps I turn around and start shooting and down the person. But I failed to notice wraith walking in.

I felt two bullets go into my back and I was down. Fuck that hurt. She aimed her longbow at my head, but pathfinder walked in and took her out. Eliminating the whole squad.  
I could hear more footsteps nearby, I tried pointing in the direction to tell him that people are near.  
"What's wrong friend?" Path looked in the direction I was pointing at. I was getting more desperate and I think he noticed.

"Oh I hear more friends, but we should go and heal you first!" Path quipped.  
Pathfinder set up his zip line off to go off the ship and to cover. He then wrapped his arm around my waist and hopped on the zip line. The sudden movements was making me bleed out faster, my vision was getting dark fast.

I felt my body get laid down, the feeling of a syringe in my chest brought me back though. He stood me up and respawned bloodhound while I healed.

~~

One more squad. We're hiding out in a building when bloodhound spots people in the distance, they all quickly come to us and start to shoot, and we shoot back. And before I know it,

"We have our apex champions."

Little did I know that pathfinder got his 10 kills.


	4. 3, Shattered lash

Getting prepared for the next match was not easy at all. Revenant and Loba just won't stop arguing.  
As we were dropping at water treatment, the two are still arguing and once we landed we all split up.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah..."

Nope, I don't hear anything. Not at all.

~~~

It's been almost 10 minutes and we still haven't seen anyone.  
"Jeez where is everyone?" Loba asked. I managed to separate the two. Loba's next to me and Revenant is ahead of us by a couple meters.  
I shrug at her question.

*click*

I stop dead in my tracks. Loba looks at me.  
"Something wrong beautiful?" Loba asked, walking over to me and drawing the attention of Revenant.  
I turn around and a few meters away is pathfinder crouched in a bush holding a kraber. I gasp and quickly grab Loba and Revenant's wrist and take cover.

"What? What's wrong?" Revenant asks.  
"Did you see someone?" Loba asks, I quickly nod and grab my mastiff. We all stay silent at the sound of someone approaching. Aiming our guns at the sound, we emptied our magazines at path. Downing him quickly.  
Next was wattson when she rounded the corner, she got me down though. Lastly was octane who almost got the other two killed but died too soon.

"C'mon get up." Revenant stuck the syringe in my chest and got me up. I smiled at him as a silent thank you.  
"Rings close lets get moving." Loba pointed towards the ring that's like ten meters away from us.

Damn.

We all started running in the other direction, luckily we found a zip line and got a distance between us and the ring. But we still have a ways to go.

~~

One squad left.

The three of us are hiding out in a building, crouched to the floor.  
Fiddling with my sais nervously I try to listen for people or footsteps.

"We're in the ring and it's not moving for a couple minutes." Loba whispers. Revenant rolls his eyes.

*click* *clack* *click* *clack*

Footsteps

I point to the floor, grabbing their attentions.  
"People." I mouth to them, nodding they grab their guns and aim them towards the door leading to the stairs. Gibraltar opened the door and I guess he didn't register that we were there as we started shooting. Once we destroyed his shield he went and took cover.  
He threw a grenadine at us but my reflexes kicked in and I kicked it to them, doing damage to the other squad.

"Nice siren." Loba smiles. Wraith threw another grenadine at us, bad idea. Loba and I both went to kick it, but hit each other heeled boots instead, knocking us both over. Luckily we did kick the grenadine at them.

"You two are idiots." Revenant looked at the two of us on the floor. I chuckled at him and helped Loba up.  
I seen wattson off the corner of my eye, without thinking I grabbed a sai and threw it at wattson, stabbing her in the stomach. She looked at her stomach in pained confusion, and before she could look up at me I clenched my fist. The glass shattered and broke her shield. Then I downed her with my spitfire.  
Revenant eliminated Wattson and downed Gibraltar. Out of nowhere none of us can breath. Fucking Alexander Nox.

We all run to the other exit that leads outside. Through the gas I see caustic reviving Gibraltar.  
Now since Gibraltar has low health he'll be easy to pick off.  
"Ah-ah-ah-ah" I sing quietly, can't hear over the gunfire anyway. The sai I threw at Wattson came flying back to me. The glass blade fused back together and I threw it at Gibraltar, and the other one at caustic for good luck. I clench my first and down Gibraltar, a last shot from Loba eliminated caustic.

"We have our apex champions." The announcer lady...announced.

~~

"Good job you guys." Anita patted my shoulder as we got back on the ship.  
"Let's all have a drink!" Mirage cheers, mostly everyone else cheers after him as we went into the bar.  
Revenant was about to walk back to his room, when I grabbed his wrist.

"And where do you think your going?" I ask quietly.  
"Where the hell do you think?" He sneered.  
"Don't be salty with me." I cross my arms. Revenant just scoffed.  
"Uh yeah no." Revenant started to walk away, dragging me with him since he's to strong for me to stop him.

"C'mon Rev, I have to go in there and tell them my tactical! You just gotta sit with everybody else silently! Please come with me." I plant my feet on the ground to slow him down, it's not effective at all.  
"Don't call me that, ever." He glares. I snicker,  
I pull my hood down and look him in the eyes.  
"Please..." I try to convince him. Revenant rolls his eyes and grabs my hood pulling it over my face.  
"Five minutes." He grumbled. "Thank you." I smile at him, and drag him into the bar.

We got seated at the big table with a few of the others, and the ones that aren't at the table are getting their drinks. Once everyone sat down pathfinder immediately spoke.  
"I won the bet! Now you have to tell us your tactical!"  
"Oh yeah! I forgot!" Elliot got up and ran over to the bar to get the white board.  
"I think it has something to do with the sais." Wattson predicts  
"What makes you say that?" Wraith asks.

"Well in the arena, she threw one at me and a moment later it shattered! It hurt but was fascinating." Wattson smiles as she literally fucking got it.

"Huh.." Bangalore hums, crossing her arms.  
Mirage returned with the white board.  
They all waited impatiently as I started writing on the board, why the hell did I agree to do this?! I'm a dumbass.

"What's it called?" Loba asks, man she asks a lot of questions.  
"Shattered lash." I wrote, a few of them repeating the name a couple times.

"Sounds un-uniq- Cool! Sounds cool!" Elliot stumbles over his words.  
"So what is it." Lifeline asks, goddamn it...

"Well, I take my sais throw them at someone, it does a bit of damage. But clenching my fist makes it shatter, causing a bleeding affect, doing damage over time, about as much as the first ring for ten seconds." I write.

Everyone was silent.

"Awesome!" Pathfinder clapped, well at least me good response.  
"Why don't yuh show us?" Ajay requests. And back at square one. Well... there gonna see it anyway so might as well get it over with...

Sighing I grab my sais. They all perk up in surprise. Scanning the room I see a old beat up punching bag in the corner of the bar, not even gonna ask why it's there...

Aiming my first sai, I throw it at the bag, then repeat with the second one. I clench my fist making it shatter and rip the bag a bit more. Some of them flinched at the sound.

"Woah." Bangalore admired.  
"That's why it hurt!" Natalie concluded.  
"Wait so how do you get them back?" Loba asked, oh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk.  
"Over time they'll disappear and I'll be able to use them again." I write,

"But in battle they came back to you." Loba crossed her arms. Revenant glared daggers at her.  
"Yeah and how do they get fixed?" Octane asks, uhhhhh...how do I explain this..?

I glance towards Revenant in panic, he rolls his eyes.   
"She sings." Revenant speaks up. Everyone was filled with shocked silence.

"What?"

"Her legend name is siren and none of you put it together that a part of her abilities is singing?" Revenant scoffs in disbelief.  
Everyone just kinda was silent. After a minute-or so I got up and grabbed my sais, and left the bar. Well that was awful.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah..."

Does that goddamn voice ever shut up...


	5. 4, The first piece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after the prologue of the season 5 quest.

We all walk out of the bathroom, the other legends went to the bar again, I went to my room.  
Searching for my phone I thought of how I could tell Revenant without Loba knowing. I'm honestly surprised that she told me her plan, she knows we're close. Anyway I text Revenant her vague plan. He then told me that some of the legends already told him. Huh...

~~~

Wraith and a couple others went to got the first piece. Everyone else is here except wraith, bloodhound, Loba, and Revenant.  
A couple minutes later Renee and Bloodhound walk through the portal. The two place the artifact down and sit at the bar. It looks...well, I don't know how to explain how it looks. Or what it does.

The others are talking about something, loba's plan I think, she's pretty sketchy.  
Lifeline and Bangalore start to argue about Octanes date with that girl Yoko from HR. It started to become annoying, so I got up and left. As I stepped it the door I started feeling hazy... oh I might have a seizure. When I was little I was diagnosed with epilepsy, so I have complex partial seizures, and tonic ones.

Anyway... where the hell is Revenant?! I told him about my seizures when we first got here, since he got here two days before I did we had to share a room for a couple months. And that's why we're so close I guess.

I knocked on his door, once he opens it I storm inside past him.  
"Hi to you too then." He rolls his eyes,  
"Do I need to kill anyone? Someone hurt you?" Revenant asks, shutting the door. I put my hood down,  
"I'm gonna have a seizure..." sometimes I can tell when I'm gonna have one, not sure why maybe evolution I don't know.

He puts him hand on my shoulder and gets me to sit down on his bed, ironically it's very comfortable and soft.  
Things in the room started to look disoriented and loose shape. My arms started feeling fuzzy, goosebumps trailing up my skin, butterflies in my stomach... head feels hazy...I... can't focus...

...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...

Then all at once I was back in the real world. Fully aware. Revenant was crouched in front of me. I blink a few times trying to wet my very dry eyes. I locked eyes with the simulacrum,

"What's your name?" He asks. After seizures you can loose short term memory for a short time, and sometimes long term, but it only lasts for a short time. So he's testing if I have both.

"Octavia." I answer, I don't think he knows that I'm related to octane, so I don't say my last name.  
"What's my name?" Revenant asks,  
"Revenant. I don't think you have a last name."   
"What did you tell the others today?"  
"My tactical ability, there I have my memory." I smile,

~~

Me, bloodhound, and Wattson all aimed out guns at Bangalore and Gibraltar, catching the two off guard. Once they were down, I seen the last member of the squad, Pathfinder in the distance. Pulling my longbow with skull piercer I aim and fire, eliminating the squad. That was easy.

"Good job team!" Natilie claps, I lightly smile at her and put my longbow away.   
The three of us moved from gauntlet to market. Apparently people were here, but are long gone according to bloodhound.  
We looted what little was left behind we kept moving.

"The ring is moving félagi fighters. No one is inside." Bloodhound reminds us. Out of nowhere I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder. Sniper. I hide behind a rock and bloodhound uses their tactical, and on another building a few meters away is the other squad. I pull my flatline out and I aim it at Revenant, the one that shot me. I destroyed his shield before he took cover.

I spotted crypto near a corner, so I quickly grab a sai and throw it at him right in the chest, pretty good. I threw the other one mirage and clenched my fist, downing the two. Revenant quickly throws a grenadine as a distraction. But it kinda failed as wattson put her pylon down.  
I recharged my shields and seen that Revenant got crypto up and almost mirage, shit!

Crypto used his EMP and downed our shields and Revenant and mirage shot at Wattson and bloodhound till they were down. Damn. I tried to reload my gun but was stopped when it was ripped from my grip. Looking up I seen Revenant gripping a wingman at my head. Oh fuck. 

"Sorry doll, ya gotta go." Revenant laughs and pulled the trigger.


	6. 5, do you smell burning?

I decided to just sit and relax in the lounging area and relax a bit. Crypto is also sitting like half a meter away from me. Doing something on his laptop. Silva is doing something on his phone in the corner, and Ajay is next to crypto watching the tv. Oh yeah and Revenant is stalking us in the corner by the door. When I walked in I noticed him immediately and decided to not tell the others... it's fine...

I managed to get a good glance at crypto's screen. He's trying to find info on...Octane? Why Octavio? Out of nowhere crypto looked confused and mumbled something in Korean. Then spoke up.

"Octane you have a missing sister?"

...NO  
Octane immediately stops moving and Ajay looks like a deer in headlights.

"H-how..." Octane whispers,  
"What was her name?" Crypto asked, ignoring the question.  
"Why? Could yuh find her?" Ajay looks hopeful. No! They can't know!

"Maybe." Crypto shrugs. Nonononono. Stay calm Octavia, just stare at the wall.  
"Her name..." Ajay looked at the floor sadly. No, don't say it.

"Her name was Octavia..." octane mumbled. And you done fucked up.   
"Full name?" Crypto types something on his laptop.   
"Octavia Rosemary Silva," Ajay spoke, crypto typed some more on his laptop. 

"She was kidnapped or ran away eight years ago right? Is this her?" Crypto showed them a picture of me in high school. God, I looked dumb in that picture... not the point!

"Yeah, that's her!" Ajay points to the screen. Since a part of my passive is better hearing, I heard Revenant get down from the ceiling like a god damn spider and quietly walk over. I saw him off the corner of my eye look between me and the picture. Okay no, I'm out.

I stand up and exit the room trying to not be suspicious as hell. I picked my pace up when I seen the other legends look at me. Then I heard Revenant behind me, now to the others, this probably looks bad, when in reality it's nothing like that. But I can't tell them, "oh hey yeah he's not gonna hurt me, I'm just avoiding a conversation lol." Soooooo. 

"Hey! Don't move jackass." Anita threatened Revenant, pointing a G7 scout at his head. Of course, it would happen!  
Loba also has her p2020 pointed at him, wraith with her Kunai, and bloodhounds hatchet. Jesus, could you be any more protective? Now that I think of it, it's actually quite sweet.

"Don't you dare demonio." Loba glared, Revenant looked so fucken done with the conversation, it's kinda funny.  
"Do what?" He sneered, crossing his arms.  
"Don't act clueless." Wraith stood her ground. "Sirens running from you."

Everyone quickly glances at me, I just tilt my head to show my confusion.  
"Right?" Anita asks, glancing between the sim and me. I lightly chuckle and shake my head. Slowly everyone put their weapons down. That went smoother than I thought it would. 

"You should never assume girlie," Revenant spoke. And that really didn't sit well with loba.  
"You son of a bitch!" Loba pulled out her p2020 and-

*BANG*

I exhaled sharply, Everyone was frozen once the bullet hit the wall. I stood there, holding Loba's wrist as I aimed the gun away from Revenant and just behind him.

No one moved.

"Hey! Everything alright- what the hell?" Ajay walked in with the other two behind her.

"What's goin' on?!" Ajay storms over, no one says anything. Not surprised.

"Nothing," Bloodhound says confidently yet emotionlessly.  
"Uh-huh." Ajay looks at everyone, I slowly let go of Loba.

~~

We managed to get away from that... situation, and into my room cause why not. I sat at my vanity and started to fix my hair, Revenant day at my bed watching me and playing with my sais. Humming softly as I brushed my hair, fixing my side part a bit.

"You don't hear me when I say 'mom please wake up, dads with a slut. and your son is smoking cannabis.'." I sing quietly to myself, pretty much-forgetting someone else is in the room with me.

"Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen. Places, places, gather your places, throw on a dress and put on your doll faces." I separate my bangs from the rest of my hair.

"picture, picture smile for the picture, pose with your brother won't you be a good sister. Everyone thinks that were perfect please don't let them look through the curtains." I brush my loose hair out then tie it up in a neat bun. my classic hairstyle. I turn around it my seat to face him.

"So what do y-" I just stop talking involuntarily, completely spaced out. Revenant looked up at me, noticed I'm spaced out and sat towards the edge of the bed encase I fell over and had a tonic seizure. And that's exactly what I did.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Slowly I opened my eyes, I was laying on my side with my beds blanket up to my waist. I guess Revenant moved me. Then I noticed he's sitting at the side of my bed, still fiddling with my sais. I sat up carefully and the shifting of the bed caught his attention,

"Don't sit up you dumbass." He rolls his eyes at me. ''Good morning to you too bitch.'' I glare playfully as I lay back down.

''Actually its the afternoon, bitch.'' he mocks the nickname I call him at least once a day.

"Its funnier when I say it," I smirk,

"Whatever. But, The real question is why you didn't tell me you were related to Octane, hmm?" Revenant glanced in my direction. Shit, I didn't prepare for this conversation. That's one of the few things I haven't told Revenant about my past, even he told me all he remembers about his, which isn't much.

"Cause you don't sound or look like him, yet you two are brother and sister..." he traced his fingers up the glass blade.

"I...uh...Okay. When I was little something happened to my parents... I don't know what but I found some evidence that it had something to do with the syndicate, but they were murdered. I was adopted by a family friend, Octane's parents. So I grew up with him and Ajay. but they probably think I'm dead cause when I was 18 I ran away to find the mandachord after it called out to me. Eight years later here I am." I explain as simply as I can, not wanting to go into much detail.

"You ever gonna tell him?" Revenant asks, "I'm not sure... but they're onto me. What if they find out? Octavio and Ajay will hate me. What if everything falls apart? what if-" He put his finger to my lip, successfully shutting me up.

"Stop worrying." Revenant removed his finger.

"ah, yea let me just throw all of my anxiety out the window." I cross my arms,

"Emotions are overrated." He said, shifting his whole body towards me.

"Bitch you have them too!" I glare,

"Yeah but like only rage and annoyance," Revenant argues  
"You need therapy," I told the truth, its true he got problems.

"No, you do." Revenant teases back.  
"Bitch you have PTSD!"  
"You have depression." If he could smirk, he would be right now.

"Which ones worse?" I glare,

" Don't know, never experienced either." He counters, lying ass bitch.

"If I could punch you without breaking my hand, I would." I sigh, giving up on whatever conversation this is.

"I know."

*knock knock*

Revenant huffs and gets up from the bed. I try to swing my legs off the bed, but thigh high heel boots and blankets don't mix well... And my face collided with the floor, oww... I tried to get up, but two cold hands wrapped around my biceps and pulled me up. I can tell by his eyes he's trying not to laugh.

"Don't laugh you motherfucker." I glare, Revenant lets go of my arms and whites above my lip with his thumb, blood. Then I felt the blood drip off my lip. I grab a tissue from the box on my dresser.

*knock knock*

I sigh and fix my hood before opening the door. Loba?

"Hey w- Are you okay?" She asks, pointing to my nose, I nod and wait for her to continue.

"Anyway, we need one more person for the hunt, you in?" Loba asks, without hesitation I nod,

"Good, it's in a couple of days, Mirages bar at nightfall. Don't be late." She looked at my bleeding nose one more time before walking away. Why didn't she comment on Revenant? I close my door and notice he's on the ceiling, clever...

Out of nowhere, I started smelling burning, then people yelling?

"You hear that?" I ask as he gets down from the ceiling. He nods as I open the door and walk out, Revenant right behind me.  
A whole bunch of smoke rolls out the kitchen, it looks like Bangalore set off one of her smoke canisters in the kitchen.

"Uh..." I whisper, "What did we do?" I ask Revenant quietly.  
"We watch." He says, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.  
"Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit!" Anita yells while running out the kitchen with a flaming frying pan.  
"GET THE FUCKING FIRE EXTINGUISHER!" Elliot yells  
"We don't have one!" Natalie looks panicky.  
"WHY THE FUCK NOT?!" Anita yelled. Some of the other legends left their rooms in confusion.

"Are you sure?" I ask Revenant.  
"Of course, this is just entertaining. And we do have a fire extinguisher." I could tell he's smiling like a motherfucker.

"GET SOME GOD DAMN WATER!" Anita yelled at pathfinder.  
"On it!" Path ran into the kitchen, you couldn't even see him. He comes out with a second layer holding a glass of water. And instead of throwing it at the fire, path threw it and Anita's face. I stifle a laugh.

"IN THE PAN DIPSHIT NOT ME." Yelled as the water drips off her head. Ajay tried to run in the kitchen but comes out a second later choking and gasping for air.  
"What do we do?!" Elliot yells while gripping his hair.

"I DONT FUCKING KNOW!" Ajay yells, Wattson goes pale.  
"Did we turn the stove off?" Natalie asks.  
"Fuck!" Anita cussed.

*ssssss* ...oh no...

The sprinklers turned off, soaking everything and everyone in seconds. Everyone at the same time groaned or gasped. Oh my god... this is so damn funny. And before I know it I'm giggling like a schoolgirl. The room went completely quiet except for my laughing, all eyes on me. Which I found even funnier. Now it's full-blown laughter, almost on my knees.

Slowly everyone else starts laughing, even crypto! But Revenant and caustic don't look impressed.  
Eventually, the laughter dies down.

"So, how are we gonna clean this up?" Elliot asks.

"Uhh..."


	7. 6, Firing range

So because of the sprinklers, we have to chill at the firing range for a bit while everything gets cleaned and dried. I was relaxing on the tallest tower alone, the one next to the light ammo. All the other legends are battling below. Every once in awhile someone would use the zip line on the tower and leave a second later.

3rd POV~~{{warning, this whole chapter is so ducking dumb is omg, but I wanted for all of the legends to get a bit closer and this is the only way I could think of}}

After the third round of the legends little battle, they took a break, and Elliot got an "amazing" idea.

"Hey, guys I have an idea!" Mirage dramatically got the attention of the others around him.

"Why don't we play an amazing game I made up just now." He suggested, grinning with joy.  
"Oh god..." Anita groaned.  
"No, it's a race!" The caught everyone's attention.  
"Oh?" Wraith questioned,  
"I call it... capture the mermaid!" Elliot came up with the name on the spot.

{{ honestly, you don't have to read the chapter it's not that important to the storyline, it's gonna get real dumb real fast just saying}}

"Uh continue." Wraith lifted an eyebrow,

"So how we play it is that we're split up into teams of three, like a squad! Then everyone races to the tower sirens on," some of the legends caught onto what he's doing.  
"Next the first person grabs her and takes her to the nearest tower via zip line. Then you go to the snipers and hand her a longbow. After that, you win! But if she's taken by another squad, you can't take off where they left off, you have to go to the nearest tower, and zip line to the next and such." Elliot explained, everyone was quiet. 

"She's not gonna agree." Bangalore rolls her eyes.  
"You don't know that! Only siren does." Elliot pouts,  
"Okay then. Sim, you know her the best, what will she say?" Anita turned to Revenant.  
"Don't call me that skinsuit, and hell no she won't agree to your stupid game."  
"It's not stupid..." Elliot talked back to Revenant quietly. All the simulacrum did was glare. 

"I'll gonna go see for myself." Elliot walls away from everyone else with confidence. once the trickster go to the tower he approached Siren,

"H-hey Siren! I was wondering if you wanted to join in on a little game." Elliot started explaining, once he finished he patiently awaited a response. Siren thought for a moment and nodded.

"Awesome!" Elliot cheered and made his way down the zipline, Siren following after. Anita was completely baffled.

"Did he bribe you?!" Anita questioned the girl, Siren just chuckled at the reaction. Even Revenant was confused on why she agreed but didn't say anything.

"Okay whos in?" Mirage asks.

So Bloodhound, Gibraltar, Lifeline, and pathfinder all sat out and watched and made the teams.

Team 1: Bangalore, Wraith, and Loba.

Team 2: Revenant, Wattson, Mirage.

Team 3: Caustic, Octane, and Crypto.

"Wait why is it walled capture the mermaid?" Crypto asked while Siren made her way to the tallest tower.

"Because her name is Siren! And Sirens are mermaids!" Wattson explained happily.

"Does that mean sirens a mermaid?" Octane questioned, turning to Revenant jokingly.  
"You're all idiots." Revenant groaned,  
"He didn't confirm nor deny, therefore she could be a m-mermaid!" Elliot jokes, the legends either groaned or laughed.

Octavia POV ~~

I got to the tallest tower and waited, I heard someone yell "GO!". And a few seconds later octane grabs my wrist and I got dragged to the zip line. As soon I stepped off the zip line I was grabbed by Loba.

"Come here beautiful," she threw me onto the zip line and jumped on herself a second later. We want to the next tower before Loba three her jump-drive towards the moving targets, and before it hit the ground she grabbed my wrist with her free hand. A second later we teleported.

I quickly noticed a small purple-blueish orb floating mid-air. Then wraiths portal appeared and I was shoved in by Loba. And as soon as I was out the portal there was a longbow in my arms.

"Hell yeah, one for us." Bangalore smiles  
"Nice one," wraith cheers with Anita.

{{Round 2}} (trust me you still don't need to read this it's so bad-)

I stood at the tower and waited, but before I could even process what was happening someone's arms were wrapped around my waist and my feet were off the ground. I looked down in confusion and wrapped my arms around whoever was holding me. Then my brain started working and I seen that it was Revenant.

"Well, aren't you cocky," I smirked.  
"At least I don't have a death grip." He glanced at me.  
"Touché." I smile, we got on the platform and as soon as Revenant set me down I was snatched away by crypto

"Come on, Gaja." (Let's go) Crypto grabs my arm and brought me to the next tower, where mirage was waiting. Crypto tried to get away from mirage but was just a moment too slow when mirage shoved me into the zip line and to the next tower. But we were surrounded by a bunch of people.

"Uhh..." Mirage mumbled,  
"I got it!" He smirked and quickly picked me up bridal style, almost falling in the process before regaining his balance. Elliot smiles gleefully and activated his ultimate. So there was a bunch of versions of the two of us, that's impressive as hell.

Elliot jumped off the tower as he was being chased by a bunch of the others. Elliot ran towards the snipers and "gracefully" dogged the others, but Wattson placed the longbow in my arms once we arrived. 

"Oh yeah!" Elliot spun in a circle a few times, with me still in his arms which was terrifying.  
"Elliot," wraith stopped him, "Your gonna make her sick."  
"Oops, sorry." He placed me in my feet.

{{Round 3}} (I'm so sorry if you're still here)

"Come on slowpoke!" Quickly Octane grabbed me and jumped on the zip line, then we were met with wraith,

"And ill take that." and I was shoved into her portal, Bangalore and Loba were waiting there, and Bangalore immediately picked me up and threw me over her shoulder, which hurt like a bitch.

"Let's get a move on!" She yelled and threw one of her smoke canisters at the ground. I could see a few legends threw the smoke, but I don't think any of them seen us. Bangalore hid behind a moving target, a moment later I seen Loba's jump drive go over our heads and at the snipers. Bangalore started running at loba when she picked the longbow up.

"Nice one ladies." Anita set me down one I grasped the sniper rifle.

{{Final round}} (tbh I wanna die rn)

Loba got to me first.

"Come with me beautiful." She threw her jump drive to the nearest tower, and we were met with Octane. "I'll take her," Octane snatches me from loba and stims to the next zip line. Octane jumped off the tower, but I wasn't able to go with him cause someone grabbed my arm and prevented me from doing so. I looked at the person and it was none other than Revenant.

He took me over to the next tower, but when we stepped on the platform I felt a warm, long-nailed hand pull me away. Damn lobas fast.  
"Come with me." Loba pulled me away from Revenant and over to the next tower, where Loba threw her jump drive. And when it was about to hit the ground Crypto pulled me away from her, Loba glared before teleporting. He took me to the next zip line.  
I turned around and seen Wattson right behind me. We got on the platform and Wattson fences cryptic one spot.

Giggling, she grabs me.  
"Let's go." Natalie smiles. Nodding we hop on the zip line, I didn't even set foot on the floor when Revenant picked me up and started sprinting.

"Jesus Christ you're fast!" I try to not yell. He just snickers. Quickly we got to the snipers and mirage handed me the longbow gleefully.

"Wooooooo!" Elliot yelled while cheering with Wattson, I giggled at their banter.

"I honestly don't know what just happened but it was entertaining." Lifeline approached us.  
"Honestly same." Wraith laughs.

I felt my phone vibrate in my shorts pockets, pulling it out I seen I got a notification from Apex that the ship is all dry and we can go back now, thank god. I guess smiling like a dork at my phone drew the attention of Ajay.

"Ooo Siren, who yuh texting?" Che asks, smirking.  
"Probably her boyfriend, or girlfriend I'm not judging." Wraith teased, I felt Revenants grip on me tighten slightly, but I paid no attention to it.

Rolling my eyes under my hood I show Ajay my phone screen. She raises an eyebrow and reads the screen.  
"Oh." Lifeline looks embarrassed, "We can go back to the ship now."  
And we all started the almost 10-minute walk back to the ship. 

The others were quite a ways away from us, and Revenant was still carting me bridal style. Not that I'm complaining.

"So... now what?" I ask him,  
"Well I have to walk back to the dropship, so I don't know."  
"You're the one that won't put me down," I argue. He stopped walking, "Do you want me to put you down?"  
"...no..." I grumble, Revenant rolls his eyes and kept walking.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah..."

I tensed up, which made Revenant look at me, fuckkkkkkkk.  
"What?" I ask in a 'calm' voice.  
"You heard it, didn't you?" He asks, already knowing the answer.

"..." I stayed silent.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah..."

"And again." Revenant looked forward.

"I don't know what to do about it," I say without thinking.  
"Well, you should try and get it back. It's literally calling you back." Revenant tries to convince me.  
"Yeah but it could reject me, and I'll never see it again."  
"It's literally calling you, it's not gonna reject you." 

"Ah-ah-ah-ah..."

"Hey, it's the voice!" Elliot looks around to try and find the source.  
"It's so pretty!" Wattson looks around as well.  
"Intriguing..." caustic mumbled to himself.  
I feel eyes on me, glancing up I see Revenant, Bangalore, Loba, and crypto's eyes on me. It was enough to break me into a cold sweat, which is a lot since I'm in the hot sun.

They know it's connected to me...


	8. 7, A legend falls

Hunt day. Well its actually in like 12 hours but still, not the point. This is the first one that I'm going on, and its the only thing I can focus on. Which is great for the games, even better mid gunfight with two other squads. Which is what I happen to be in the middle of right now...

Fuck.

I'm in a squad with Wattson and Mirage. And luckily we're fences into a building for cover. I held my Spitfire close to my chest as I took a breath. Elliot was sniping with his longbow and Wattson was firing with her r-301.

Re-aiming my gun out the window I attempted to do some damage, but I only broke Gibraltar's shield. Damn my aim is shit today. Mirage took some cover to reload,

"H-hey siren? Your tactical good for breaking shields? I can't get Bangalore like at all." Eliot admitted.  
Nodding I place my gun down next to me and grabbed a sai. Off the corner off my eye, I see mirage starring at me.  
Looking out the window I spot Bangalore, aiming I throw the sai and get her right in the shoulder. Nice, maybe my aim isn't shit today.

Bangalore grabs her shoulder in pain and glances up at me, then glares. I give her a dainty princess wave and clenched my fist. Downing her.

"Ha! Nice one!" Elliot smiles and continues shooting.

The smell of ash quickly filled my nose. Death totem... fuck.  
"Do you guys smell ash?" Wattson asked, glancing towards us.  
"Yeah. I think the murder bot is near..." Elliot whispered Natalie nodded in agreement.  
"Hope not..." Natalie mumbled.

"Yeah, siren can you like, tell when he's near?" Elliot asks, I smirk. Does he think we can talk telepathically too? That's pretty sick actually.  
I shake my hand in a "kinda" way, making him groan.

The smell got stronger, but I just ignored it. My mistake cause Wattson was krabered and shot till eliminated in seconds. And before I could grab my gun, the same happened to mirage. Damn it.

I stood up and his death protection wore off, leaving him vulnerable. I didn't even bother with my guns, I would be killed before I could grab them.  
I took a step forward and grabbed my sais, then he took a step forward. I took another step forward and he did the same.

Our chests were almost touching, I raised my arm above my head, ready to stab him when he grabbed my wrist.  
"Nice try girlie," Revenant smirked, he raised his other hand, extending his fingers to his knife... hand and readied to strike. But I grabbed his wrist as well. Revenant could easily overpower me, but choose not to.

"You can easily overpower me, but your not, why?" I ask, tilting my head.  
Revenant laughed for a second before answering, "I want a fair fight."  
"I've never heard anything like that come from you. Are you sick?" I chuckle.

An agonizing pain ripped through my chest. I felt my skin tear and rip and my bones crack and shatter as his hand plunged through my chest. Trying to speak it just gurgled as I choked on my own blood.

"How's it feel Octavia to—" in my shock, I drove both sais onto his chest. I look up at his face, I could see the pain in his eyes. My grip faltered as I lost conciseness.

I blinked at the T.V. not being able to process what I'm seeing. I don't care though. I leaned into the soft, white couch. It feels like memory foam, maybe it is. I un-hugged my knees, and set my feet on the carpet, it was plush and welcoming. The sunset peered in through the window, painting a soft yellow and orange glow on the red walls. I can sense someone next to me. Yet I can't turn to look at them. Wait no, it's a man. I just know it is. Not like I can tell based on a blur of red and peach. But I know the person, but I don't know exactly who it is.

I peered into the mug in my hand, it's warm contents heating its container. Swirling the liquid around I took a sip. I didn't taist or feel anything. Yet it didn't matter. Nothing does. I set the warm mug on the glass coffee table, before leaning back.  
A hand was placed on my shoulder, his other hand grabbed my chin, turning me towards him. The man was just a blur, no features, no nothing. Just blurs of a few colours.

"You hit your head." A soundless voice spoke. The kind of voice that's on your head when you read. But I knew it was him talking.  
"Two years ago. You hit your head." He spoke. "V-7."

I woke up with a gasp. I tried to sit up, but a metal arm was draped over my shoulders. Quickly I take in my surroundings. Why am I in the lounging room? Really looking around there are a lot more people then I thought.  
My head was resting on a pillow that's on Revenant's lap, and my ankles are lifelines lap. Wattson and Mirage are also on the couch next to lifeline.

"Yuh good?" Ajay asked, putting her hand on my knee. After a couple more breaths I nod.

"You've been out for a couple hours. You uh got eliminated pretty brut-brutal-brutally!" Elliot stutters,  
I rub the part of my chest that was stabbed self concisely. Luckily there's no injury, just a light bruise. I don't bother sitting up since, well, I don't want to and Revenant and Che probably don't care.

Turning to my side, I looked at the tv. It was basically just highlights from today's games. The one that stood out was me and Revenant's double murder. Kinda surprised they're showing it since it's graphic as hell. I could see the others cringing, except Revenant obviously.

The lounges door was slammed open, everyone looked over in surprise at octane. He paused at me, Ajay, and Revenant.  
"I don't wanna know." Octavio pointed at the three of us. I roll my eyes.

"Anyway. I found an old carton of milk in the fridge, Anita said if I drank some she'd give me a 100 bucks, come with if you want to watch!" Octane ran out of the room but left the door open so we can watch.

What the fuck.

"Silva no!" Ajay got up and ran after him.

"I gotta see this, Wattson you with?" Elliot stands up, Natalie nods and goes with him.

"Oh no..." I whisper,  
"I don't understand any of them." Revenant groans,  
"Me neither..."

"Why are you doing this again?" Renee asked, crossing her arms.  
"Why not amigo!" Octane opened the carton and sniffed it.  
"Mierda Santa!" Octane yelled. ('Holy shit' I used google translate so it's probably wrong sorry)

"I don't think that's a good idea friend! You may get very sick." Path suggests, octane didn't listen.  
"Silva don't yuh dare!" Ajay tried to take the carton, but she was too late...

*gulp, gulp*

I gasp and cover my mouth.  
"Oh fuc—" Revenant was cut it off by Octavio violently vomiting on the floor. Some people gagged, gasped, or laughed. I started laughing, and Revenant stared in silent horror.  
"What the fuck...?" Revenant whispers as octane threw up more milk and some spaghetti from earlier.

"Octavio! W-Oh that smell..." Che covered her nose. Then octane dropped the carton of spoiled fucken milk.

"Oh shit." I gasp,  
"Why the hell would he do that?" Revenant asks, "Which part?" I laugh,  
"All of it..."

"That's Octavio Silva for ya."

~~~

I got ready for the hunt, changing into a black shirt and pants and comfy shoes. I secure my hood and exit my room.

Walking into the bar all the other legends are waiting.  
"Okay now that everyone's here. Octane your going on the date with Yoko with a mic. Wraith will guild you and get you out once it's time. Loba, path, Wattson, and Siren will be going to get the artifact. Got it?" Bangalore explained to everyone.

Everyone that had a job nods. I quickly did a comms check.  
"Remember, if you die you can't be respawned." Bangalore stopped us,  
"Wraith?" Loba turned to the black-haired woman, she nodded and opened a portal. I turned to Revenant and gave him a quick smile before stepping in the portal.

We jumped out the drops hit and into the cage.  
"I'm gonna go put up some fences." Natalie smiles and started walking towards the exit when I stopped her.  
"Something wrong?" Natalie asks, shaking my head.  
"You want to come with me?" Natalie asks I nod with a smile. I don't want her to go alone.

"Okay, let's go!" Natalie clapped and led the way to hydro dam.

(Pretty sure that's where it was. Anyway, I totally recommend listening to "tonight you belong to me", but a slowed-down version. That's what I did while writing this lol)

She set up fences while I defended her and the other two snipings. Eventually, we wandered into the building, more and more prowlers came into the building. I started running low on ammo, but kept fighting.  
Wattson walked into a small side room to heal, but a prowler collapsed and barricaded her in.

"Oh no..." Wattson coved her mouth. Oh shit.

I was getting surrounded by prowlers, and Natalie could only shoot through a crack in the door. I hissed through my teeth as one of the prowlers' bits on my arm. I punched it off and shot it, luckily it didn't go that deep in my arm. But damn that hurt like hell.

"Behind you!" Wattson yelled, pointing over my shoulder. I whipped my body around and started shooting one of the prowlers. I felt one of them scratch my stomach.

"Ow..." I groan quietly. I barely dogged one as it pounced on me, but I killed it before it got too close.

"Over there!" Natalie warned me as a group of three came towards me. I killed one of them, but I have to reload. Shit... I'm not gonna make it, am I?

As I tried to reload, one of the prowlers swiped me off my feet and scratched at my legs, and kicking them in the face only did so much. I started to bleed out fast.

"Loba! Path! We need help now!" Natalie yelled into the comms, and tried to break the door.

"On our way!" Loba yelled.

"Huhg..." one of them stepped on my chest, Wattson finally got the door open and killed one as it's teeth sunk into my shoulder.  
Finally, the other two got here, but once they saw me they realized how bad it was

"We need some help! Now!" Loba yelled into the comms.  
"What's wrong?" Bangalore asks,  
"Sirens down," Loba answers, glancing at me.  
"On it!" Bangalore yells.

I started seeing black spots in my vision as I layer on the floor slowly bleeding out.  
I see Natalie come up to me.  
"We're going to bring the prowlers away from you so the others can come and get you back home," Natalie explains quickly and put down some fences. Then left with the other two.

The pain became unbearable as I started sobbing once they were out of earshot.  
A moment later I saw someone approach me, and crouch in front of me. 

"Why did you listen to the girlie? Now you're a bloody mess." A deep voice echoed in the room. I felt my body be lifted off the ground as I blacked out...


	9. 8, perspectives

Revenant, Loba, pathfinder, and Wattson all stepped out wraiths portal. Ajay and Antia were waiting with a stretcher and a room in the med bay for Octavia. Revenant placed her on the stretcher immediately and Che checked her pulse, luckily shes alive. 

"Let's go!' Ajay yelled as she started to run towards the med bay, everyone else following behind. Ajay hood Octavia up to D.O.C as she tried to stop the bleeding.

"What happened?"Wraith asked, confused about what happened.

"We were stationed in-side the--" "Not you. Path, what happened?" Wraith cut Loba off. The thief glared at her.

"We were scoping out of the nest, Wattson told us she was going to plant fences, Siren wanted to go with her. We didn't realize they went into the building." Path explained to everyone.

"Wattson called us for help. But by the time we got inside, there was nothing to do but be sad. I'm still sad friend." Path's screen displayed a sad face.

"She'll make a full recovery, what matters now is finding the other half of the Gemini-" In milliseconds Revenant pounced on Loba, grabbing her by the neck and slamming her against the wall.

"You goddamn idiot! Look what you've done! I should've killed you that night with your parents. If she gets any worse, Ill kill you." Revenant dropped her to the floor and leaned agent the wall.

~~~

Eventually, Ajay got the bleeding to stop, and got the other legends to leave so she could change and bandage her up, but unsurprisingly Revenant refused to leave.

"Fine, If yuh not gonna leave, then yuh can help me." Ajay pulled out two pairs of scissors, handing a pair to the simulacrum. Revenant grumbled and took the scissors from Ajay's grasp.

"We have to cut her clothes off and bandage her up quickly." Ajay started to cut Octavia's leggings off. Revenant did the same to the other leg. The sight was not pretty, to say the least.

"They really did a number on her..." Ajay whispered to herself. "That damn girl," Revenant growled quietly.

After they cut her shirt off, Ajay called for a couple more people to help.

"Is s-she okay?!" Elliot stuttered as he and octane walked in. "Damn chica doesn't look well." Octavio ran up to her unconscious body.

"I need yuh two to get some hot water and towels," Che explained, the two nodded and left the room. Ajay grabbed a bag of blood for a transfusion. A moment later more towels and a bowl of hot water were brought in by Elliot and Octavio.

"Okay, that's all I needed." Che smiled at the boys as they left. Ajay placed the bowl between her knees and grabbed one of the cloths and soaked it in water, and handed it to Revenant. Once she did the same to another cloth the two got to work cleaning the wounds.

Ajay stitched the wounds up and Revenant helped to bandage her up. Che gave Octavia some anesthetics and hooded doc up to her again, then sat down for the first time in over an hour. Revenant couldn't help but stare at her unconscious body. It upset him, no, hurt him. Enraged him. But he didn't show it. it wouldn't help so what's the point.

~~~~

Wraith opened up a portal for Bangalore, Octane, and Caustic. They all did a quick comms check before jumping through the portal. They appreed on the dropship and quickly prepaired to jump off to the landing zone.

"Alright ladies, let's get a move on!" Bangalore shouted as they fell towards the ground. Once she landed she felt the familiar sick feeling of using a death totem.

"Looks like we have company. Let's make our guests feel... at home." Revenant spoke. The three checked their objective and seen that they needed to destroy the totems.

Octane immediately went for the one directly in front of them and destroyed it. Bangalore went to the left and caustic went to the right. Three totems down, three to go. Caustic got to another one on the roof of one of the buildings.

"Only two totems left, don't you like my games?" Revenant teased through the comms, Antia groaned in annoyance. She wondered how Siren could tolerate him.

Octane quickly got the last totem, and the three were back in their bodies. Equipped with a mastiff, hemlock, and a level three body shield, with some consumables.

"Fine, have your skin suit back, won't help you anyway."

"Alright, amigos! Let's get that artifact!" Octane yelled and immediately ran towards the marked location, the other two close behind. once they all arrived in the building, Anita deployed the drill while the other two defended her.

"You've been introduced to my shadow pets, yes?" Revenant laughed,

"What does that mean?" Anita asked, only to get her question immediately answered when a group of shadow prowlers came charging at them. Caustic quickly set up some gas traps while fighting the prowlers off. Unfortunately caustic was bit and had to heal, the other two almost got hurt but made it.

Eventually, the drill dug up the artifact and octane grabbed it quickly.

"Think you'll make it to the ship alive? Think again." Revenant taunted as the ship was pinged. Octane was the first out, he stimed ahead of the other two and placed a jump pad down, getting to the ship pretty fast, caustic was next from getting a head start, and Bangalore got on in time by a hair.

"That was awesome!" Octane yelled,

"Sure..." Bangalore sighed as she sat down.

~~~

I tapped the silver spoon agents the white mug, getting the remaining tea off of it. The liquid settled as I set the spoon down on the counter. Picking up the steaming mug I walk over to the couch and take a seat. The hot liquid was sweet and calming. I could sense the presence of another person. The man. Neither of us spoke, I couldn't process to say anything.

"V-7." He spoke silently. No voice was heard, but I know he spoke.

"I.M.C's syndakit." He spoke again, I turned towards him, he was just a blur though.

~~~

Revenant drops to the ground without a sound, creeping the others out. But it creeped everyone out more when he leaned over Siren.

"Looks like there's a mole in your clubhouse, Loba. Skin bags, you just can't trust them."

"Yet you trust one yourself, I think that makes you a hypocrite." Loba gestures towards the unconscious legend. He looked over at her for a moment, "Shes not untrustworthy."

"You've been spying on me." Loba crosses her arms,

"The information came to me, I never asked for it. It's only been a few weeks and your already rubbing people the wrong way." Revenant teased, "If you wanted some pointers about winning the gang over, I could've helped. Just be sure to say please first..."

"Cut to the chase, what do you want?"Wraith cut in, getting annoyed.

"That's obvious, declare war on the syndakit and stage a coup, just like his shadow self did. Or... maybe he thought he'd kill me first." Loba glared.

"I'm very busy these days, so many choices..." Revenant slides one of his fingers across Sirens's bedsheet to mess with the others.

"A month ago I didn't know I had a stalker. Now, look at us Loba, Like an old married couple."

"I don't remember you being this talkative when you killed my parents." Loba rolled her eyes.

"A lot has changed since that night," Revenant spoke,

"You don't say. Look if your gonna kill me, just-" "oh, if I wanted you dead then you'd be dead, and they'd all be fighting over your corpse."

Revenant then jumped onto the bed by Octavia's feet. Lifeline gasps, the legends had very little firepower within reach, not like they'd need it. Revenant would never hurt her intentionally, except in games but that doesn't count.

"The only reason that your still alive is that I find your little vendetta of yours adorable. Except now you care about spare parts more than me. And that's what got me curious, why did you change gears so fast? Are you already bored with me? If that's the case then ill just tear you apart right now." Revenant jumps of the bed and lands right in front of Loba.

"As for staging a coup... the other me can have his world. I can't think of anything more pathetic than being the king of skin bags. Besides your far more interesting." Revenant chuckled,

"Look at that, something we agree on." Loba crossed her arms with a huff of annoyance. Revenant gets up in Loba's face, and she doesn't back down. Octane tried to grab a RE-45 that was across the room but was cut off by Bangalore, Bloodhound, and Gibraltar walking in from wraith's portal guns drawn.

"Your mama never told you no jumping on the bed, jackass?" Bangalore aimed her gun at him.

"What the-?!"

"Looks like our timing is on point. Let's show this FNG what happens if you don't fall in line, ladies." Bangalore reinforced her aim at the sim.

"You skinsuits ruin everything..." Revenant groans, and summons his totem. Octane lunged for it but was grabbed by Bangalore and pulled back.

"Live totem! Nobody touch it!" Bangalore yells, 

Once the smoke clears, he's gone.


	10. 9, coma

"Damn it! Someones feeding him information!" Loba yells in anger.

''Don't be so dramatic. This isn't some telenovela. the sim likes to lurk, he could have overheard any of us talking about the missions." Bangalore rolled her eyes at loba. "Doesn't mean anyone a spy."

"Sounds like something a spy would say," Crypto smirked,

"I'm not even gonna respond to that." Bangalore rolled her eyes, "Sim's messing with our heads. That's what he does, end of story."

"Report back here 0-600. And be on your toes, ladies. If that last mission was any indication, this is gonna get a lot messier."

~~~

Wattson, Wraith, Mirage all sat at Octavia's bedside. Wattson feeling sorry that she couldn't help her, Wraith trying to find a positive path, and mirage just missed her company.

"I hope she wakes up soon..." Wattson signed and looked at Octavia's vitals, not like she understood them. Ajay walked in the room, holding a bag of meds to be hooked up to her iv.

"Any idea of when she'll wake up?" Elliot asks Ajay as she approached them, "Elliot. I swear if yuh ask me again. No, I don't know. Even Revenant is more patent then you." Ajay hooked up the bag of antibiotics to Siren.

"That's new..." Wraith barely believed that Revenant was capable of being patent. 

~~~

Revenant walked into her almost silent room in the med bay, the only sound being the heart monitor and the ventilator. She was put on once she stopped breathing. He hated seeing her like this, it made him want to grab Loba by the hair and throw her off the dropship.

But that wouldn't help her.

"Damn it, Octavia. You shouldn't have listened to her. Now you're on the gorge of death." He sighed, looking down at her unconscious body. He heard the door open, and Ajay with most of the legends followed. He held a groan of annoyance as some of the others enters the room and surround him. Loba was one of the people that entered the room, the enraged him. But he held it in.

"Damn..." Anita whispers, this was the first time she saw her since that night, so it was probably pretty shocking.

"I hope our friend wakes up soon!" Path said joyfully, not fully aware of the situation.  
"Path... she might not." Wraith said what everyone was too afraid to accept.  
"Don't say that." Loba spat sternly.  
"She's not sleeping?" Pathfinder's screen displayed a question mark.

Lifeline looked at the clock on the wall and did some quick math. 48 hours.  
"Che? Something up? I know that look." Octane spoke, everyone turned to the medic.  
"I gave her an anesthetic over 24 hours ago. She should have more brain activity. It's too early to really tell, but technically... Sirens' in a coma."

The room fell silent, before Wattson began to cry. Wraith and caustic tried to comfort her. Elliot tried to keep his composure but a few tears fell. Pathfinder finally understood, and Revenant, well, he was furious. He gripped the metal railing of Octavia's bed and bent it unintentionally.

"You fucking idiot," Revenant growled at loba. She held her ground, but still faltered in fear.  
"Now don't yuh two starts killing each other, I said it's too early to tell. Two more days and we'll know for sure..." Che sighed.

"All apex legends please return to the drop zone immediately." The AI announces, immediately upsetting and/or annoying the legends. Most of them really wasn't in the mood to battle, some were a little grateful to be able to take their minds off of the situation for a bit.

(I'll be following Wattson's team, which also has wraith and Bangalore in it)

The three girls stepped onto the platform, and scanned the arena below them, deciding a place to land.  
"How about there?" Wraith pointed to the hot zone.  
"I'm down, Wattson?" Bangalore asks the French girl.

"Sure!" Wattson agreed, and with that, they all jumped off the platform towards the train yard.  
Wattson heard someone land near her as she picked up an arc star. Natalie hid in a corner, a moment later caustic walked past without her noticing. She threw the arc star at him and tried to run away but ran into Revenant, literally.

Caustic got downed by the arc star finally going off, but Wattson was downed by Revenant pretty fast. By the time it took for the other girls to get to Wattson, Revenant got caustic back up, and bloodhound with weapons.

"Damn it." Anita groaned as she and Wraith were cornered by the other squad.

"Lights out girlies." Revenant teases and eliminated the other three.


	11. 10, heaven's shadow

Bangalore pov~~~(idk this was just a filler for the chapter tbh, it won't be too long don't worry)

octane is an idiot. I was trying to relax when che was basically knocking my bedroom door down. all because octane got bored and decided that going on a hunt alone was a good idea. I understand sees stressed from siren and now Octavio, but damn girl chill.

"Are yuh even listening?!" che yelled, I guess I zoned out.  
"We need an extraction team!" che yelled.

"They need recovery time, you of all people should know that. I send them back in exhausted, more get injured. you want that blood on your hands?" I lecture her, she wasn't haven' it.

"yuh want silva's blood on yours? yuh owe me!" Ajay jabbed her finger in my chest.

"I don't owe you squat." I glare at her and slam the door in her face.

I feel kinda bad but she's blaming me for silva's mistake. with a groan, I walk away from the door and to my bed. Now what? I don't have anything to do, and ches probably still in the hall ready to rip my head off so that a no.

next, I hear wraith and che talking through the door, she's asking where she can find Yoko...

"Are you going to find her?" Wraith asks che, "Yes, I'm getting that info." Che says before storming off. Guess I'm safe now.

opening my room's door I scan the hall, no angry che insight. I walk down the hall but stop at the medbay door. and with a sigh, I open the door and head to Siren's room. I'm surprised the sims not with her, almost every time I've looked or went in here Revenant's been by her side...And to think that his softness towards her was because they were roommates for a few months. {Omg they were roommates}

I approach the mysterious legend. she's covered in bandages, well she does look better now so that's good at least. I'm surprised that che left her hood on, since she's one of the most curious on what Siren looks like. I smile sadly at her and exit the room, and Che is back with that girl from HR... how?!? She left like 2 minutes ago?!

I walk up to her, "what the hell che?" I ask, motioning to the general situation.

"She's got the dirt on Loba."Che crosses her arms. I turn to Yoko, she looks stressed. Well, she was with Che so she was probably kidnaped or something like that.

"I'm listening."

Third pov~~ (Timeskip to around midnight or something--)

Revenant entered her room in the med bay, shutting the door behind himself. It made him a little sad to see her this way, he'd never admit it though. It also made him anxious as hell, the thought that she may never wake up again sent a bolt of ice down his spine.

It had only been a week and a half since that night. Every few days she would either get better or worse. She had a seizure and almost cracked her head open if Revenant wasn't there. He still told Che since it might be important, but not about her epilepsy.

He didn't realize it, but he had started to develop feelings for he mysterious legend.

"God your such an idiot Octavia," Revenant mumbled while sitting in the wooden chair that stood next to her bed that he spent many sleepless nights in.

He didn't want her too scared when she woke up.

If she did.

Revenant grabbed her hand and grazed her scraped knuckles with his thumb.  
He stared at her, waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. Revenant sighed in disappointment and put his other hand on her cheek.

"God, you're a fucken dumbass..."  
'But I'd do anything for you.' He thought, not daring to say it out loud at the small chance she could hear him.

Revenant thought his mind was playing tricks on him when he felt her hand lightly squeezing his, but then it happened again. Revenant took his hand off her cheek and pulled her hood down, Octavias eyes were still closed.

"Trying to communicate, huh?" Revenant chuckled lightly.  
"Nnhg..." Octavia groaned, conforming she's awake. A moment later, her eyes slowly opened.

"Have a good nap?" Revenant asked jokingly, trying to mask his hope. Octavia didn't look at him, but kept starring at the ceiling. Then out of nowhere, she started hyperventilating.

Revenant just froze, once he realized what was happening, he cupped her cheek again, rubbing his thumb across her cheekbone tenderly. Her heavy breathing barely slowed down, there wasn't much else he could.

"Octavia," Revenant sighed, "snap out of it."

Her eyes turned towards him, she was confused and scared. She looked at their interlocked hands, trying to understand where she is and what happened. She tried speaking, but just made sounds.

Octavia POV ~~(FINALLY!!)

I... I don't know what's happening...

I-I'm scared...

The only sensation I can focus on or feel in general is the tears rolling down my cheeks. Then, the feeling of someone's hand on my cheek. But not in a threatening way, but more... safe.

Someone red and silver entered my vision, I know this person.

Revenant.

Holy shit...what happened? I don't remember... ugh I feel awful.  
I feel so stiff. I can't move, damn this blows.

"Can't move, can you?" Revenant teased, all I could do is blink the tears out of my eyes.  
"If you're in pain, squeeze your left hand you'll get a dose of morphine, or something, "Revenant said like he was yelled at by someone multiple times to say that.

Okay, I need to move. I tried shifting my body, it took a few tries but I was able to sit up a tiny bit.  
Moving really did hurt, and when I tried to grab the morphine button thing, it fell. Just before it fell I tried to grab it, and hit my wrist on the bed, and my wrist has a cut.

I let out a choked sob and started to cry. Revenant looked at the button and picked it up.  
"Looking for this?" Revenant asked menacingly but paused when I tried to reach out to him, but the pain wouldn't let me and made me cry harder.  
"Please..." I sob, and he quickly pressed the button, and I felt immediate relief.

"Thank you..." I sighed with relief.  
"You okay?" Revenant asked I think that's the second time he has been really concerned for me, the first time being when he first saw me have a seizure.

"Yeah, I think so..."


	12. 11, A promise is a promise

I held in a groan of pain as Ajay peeled the last bandage off. It was just me and her in the room, so it's a little quiet. I regrettingly look at my stitches and wounds, they look sickly, and they're kinda itchy. Che then started to wrap the wounds in gauze.

"I'm still surprised yuh survived that." She strikes up a conversation. 

"Well we did lose you once... but I'm sure Revenant already told yuh." Ajay rolls her eyes as she finishes off the last bandage. I nod at her very correct assumption.

"Wait, he actually told yuh?" She asks I nod again. She scoffs, "I swear I'm gonna kill him."

"Did he also tell yuh that Loba cried when you died for a few minutes?" Che questions me, Wait what? Loba cried?

I look at her like a deer in headlights,

"What? Revenant didn't tell yuh?"

"Didn't tell her what?" Revenant crawled out from the shadows, causing Che to scream.

"How long were yuh here?!" She yelled at him.

"Not long enough apparently." Revenant stood up, standing next to me. I look between the two in confusion.

"Talking about Loba's little breakdown huh?" Revenant tapped his metal fingers on the bed. 

"Breakdown?" I mouth to revenant and he nods, The fuckkkkk...

"I wouldn't call it a breakdown, she just started sobbing and saying she was sorry." Ajay threw the bandage wrappers away. 

~~~

Once Ajay left the room, I took my hood off. Finally, I can see clearly.

"Ugh..." I groan quietly, "What?" Revenant asks, I glance at him before speaking.

"I...I just feel... Trapped in this room."

"Well you could try leaving, but I won't let you." He turned his head towards the wall.

"Ah yes cause that's effective." I roll my eyes at him. Then I got the brilliant idea of trying to walk.

"Heyyyyy," I drew out the word, Rev's head slowly turned to me, and once he saw my smirk he rolled his eyes.

"The answers no." Revenant glared, "Oh come on I didn't say anything yet!" I playfully stick my tongue out at him.

"Yeah but I know that look."

"Righttttt... Anyway, what if I tried walking?" I brought up the probably really stupid idea.

"Hell no." He immediately shut the idea down. "Oh come on I haven't walked in I don't even know how long! Please, just once?" I give him my puppy dog eyes, and apparently, they're very effective when he sighed and got up from the wooden chair and set it aside. I gleefully pull myself to the edge of the bed, and he stuck his arm out to me, for me to take.

Our combined strength pulled me to my feet. Immediate lightheadedness.

"Ugh..." I embrace his coldish frame so I don't fall over.

"See? A bad idea." His arms wrapped around my waist as support. My head started to get better, but my legs ached in pain. "Nngh..." I groan as my legs gained some strength. 

"Ready to sit back down?" He asked, urging me to sit down.

"N-no, I can do it." My voice sounded strained. I jerk my foot forward, just barely closing the gap between us.

"See? I did it." I smile, looking up at him. "Told you--"

..........

..........

..........

..........

I refocus after a moment, wow what a great time to have a seizure...

Looking up at Revenant, he just stared at me knowingly.

Shit.

He didn't say anything which stressed me out.

"Okay no, sit back down."

"No-no please I don't want to," I beg the simulacrum.

"You just had a seizure Octavia, sit back down." He tries to gently push me back onto the bed.

"But--" "And your bleeding." He cut me off, what? I listen to him and slowly sit on the bed. 

"where?" I ask, trying to find where I was bleeding.

"I lied." He crossed his arms,

"What the he--" Revenant cut me off by placing his index finger on my lip, it tingled.

"You'll be out soon, but for now Octavia you need rest, okay?" He pulled my hood over my face tenderly.

"That board of me already that your making me sleep so you don't have to see me?" I joke, crawling under the sheets.

"No, by resting the less time you have to be in here."

"Aw, growing impatient?" I tease him.

"I've been impatient since the moment you walked into that portal and almost died." I blink in surprise at the response,

"But don't worry-" He opened the door, "I have all the time in the world," Revenant spoke before closing the door. Huh...

With a sigh I lie back into the couch, I curl up with my fuzzy blanket. My hot tea at arms reach, and the T.V playing something.

I could sense the man, sitting next to me on the couch watching the T.V as well. Trying to look at the man didn't work, but it didn't bother me. Just curious, that's all.

"Who are you?" I spoke, that's the first time that's happened. The man looked towards me for a moment, then back at the T.V.

"Why does it matter?" He asks, but with the voice without a sound once again.

"You know who I am, Octavia."

"But, who?" I ask,

"V-7." He anwsers,

"I don't know a v-" I was cut off

"Wake up."

My eyes opened as i sat up in panic, after a moment I realized that im fine. The pitch black room was somewhat comforting. Well that was weird as fuck...


	13. 12, post traumatic stress disorder

"Ah-ah-ah-ah..."

"There it goes again!" I shout in annoyance, Revenant rolled his eyes.

"Hmm, and I wonder whose fault that is."

"Oh go fuck yourself." I flip him off playfully.

"I can't do that, therefore you can go fuck yourself."  
"Good argument." I take a sip of the coffee I'm not supposed to have.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah..."

"Ugh..." I groan, will it ever shut up?

"Ooo it's the voice, I wonder what it is..." I heard Wattson through the door.

"They're getting suspicious." Revenant teases,

"I already know that--" . "No, I mean they already know it has something to do with you. While you were in your little coma, the voice stopped completely.'' Revenant explained.

''And after a while, they noticed it stopped. Then they all sat down and talked for way to long about how it could be connected to you. And in the end, they convinced each other that it is."

No... they can't find out who I am! T-they just...can't. Mostly Lifeline and Octane, not after I left them with just a note telling them that I need to find the mandachord. That's it. That's all I left them with, and I'm not even 100% sure they found it...

"Don't start freaking out, you'll be fine." Revenant couldn't understand my panic and I can't blame him. Okay, I don't have the patience to deal with this right now. And with that, I got up from my bed and took a seat on my vanity chair.

I paused at my messy hair, damnit.

"Oh you're gonna have fun in the back." He teases me,

"I don't know if I can even reach it because of my shoulder." Sighing I continue to brush the knots out, painfully. Eventually, I got the front all done and now it's time for the back...

"Kill me now," I mumble.

"Sure." Revenant snicked, I tried to reach for the back, but felt the stitches on my shoulder threaten to rip.

"Okay uh nope." I set the brush down, but then an idea pops into my head. Hey, he has hands! (bruh)

"Heyyyyyyy, you have hands... you think you could brush the back of my hair?" I request, he looked beyond confused.

"...What the fuck...?" Revenant blinked as he took the brush from my hands. I chuckled at him and sat on the bed, so I'm just in front of him.

He started at my ends and worked his way up.  
"I'm surprised you know where to start." I smile at the feeling of his hand gently holding my head.

"I had a little sister when I was...human and she'd make me brush her hair. So yeah I know where to start." He spoke.

"I didn't know you had one." I hum,

"She died when I was 11."  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't know." I frown, maybe I shouldn't have said anything.

"Don't be, I barely remember my life." Revenant brushed out a knot.

"Wish I didn't remember mine." I chuckled with no humour.

Revenant kept brushing the same spot over and over again. Looking at the mirror, I can see he's just staring into nothing. 

"Revenant?" I ask. He doesn't stop or respond.  
"Revenant...?" This time he snaps out of it.  
"What?" He asked, annoyed.

"You good?" I ask,  
"You spaced out. What's wrong?" I ask softly.  
"Nothing."  
"Revenant, I've known you for a while. I know when somethings wrong." I cross my arms.  
"A year really isn't that long Octavia." Revenant grabs my shoulder and turns me around, then continues where he left off.

"C'mon you can tell me anything, but I won't force you."  
"You're relentless." He responds, "so are you."

Then he zoned out again, after a few seconds I turned around and face him.  
"Rev?" I ask softly, his eyes drifted to me but still had a spaced out look.

Then he makes eye contact.  
"Really, what's going on?" I ask softly, trying to sound comforting, and I'm pretty sure it worked.

"I'm-" "and don't lie, please." I cut him off, he just huffed.

"Just thinking." Okay, that's a start.  
"About what?"

"...My life before I died. Well, what I remember from it." Revenant looked away. Then it happened again, I waved my hand in front of his face, nothing.   
Is he... dissociating? Then it all clicked.

I know what happened, he died, and was brought back again, and again. Then he all at once remembered all of those deaths. Felt all the pain, all the fear. All at once. 

Revenant has PTSD.

Well, I already knew that, but I forget. But now it makes sense. Him not being able to focus.

He's having flashbacks.

I gently grab his shoulders and wait. I don't know what to do, I'll have to see.  
After a moment he looked at me.

"What?" I could tell he was starting to get annoyed. I want to tell him I think I know what's happening, and that it's okay.  
But this is Revenant.

"I... Revenant, are you okay?" I completely blank, and he could tell.  
"There was something else you wanted to say, what was it?" He stared into my soul.

"Are...are you having flashbacks?" I ask and immediately tense up, oh my god I asked him that?!? He didn't say anything, just blinked at me. I moved my head to see if he was still with me, his eyes followed me.

"No." Lie.

"Revenant believe me or not but I'm not that stupid." I frown.  
"Sometimes I wish you were."  
"But I'm not. So... are you? You don't have to tell me details, but I just want to make sure because you're spaced out and you can't focus, and you're dissociating and making it seem like it's not a big deal when it is and-" "Shhh..." Revenant put his finger over my lips, shushing me.

"You're rambling." He took his finger off my lips.  
"And? You're dissociating." I cross my arms.  
"That's not the point." He looked away

"Yes it is!" I can feel myself getting more frustrated.  
"Calm down."

"All apex legends, please return to the drop zone. " the AI announced. Damn it! Revenant seemed relieved that he didn't have to continue the conversation.

I huff at him and get off the bed so I'm not blocking his way.

"Be careful," I say before he leaves, he turns to me.  
"Don't worry, I'm not you." He smirked.

"Oh, you bitch!"


	14. 13, wait, you can see me?

Loba and I make eye contact. we both freeze, all I can hear is the loud beat of my heart.  
'Nononono'  
I try to run, but I just can't. Her eyes bore into my soul. 

[4 hours ago]

The others should be back soon since a game only takes about 20 minutes or so.

As I said that, I heard the others talking in the distance. Called it, heh. Opening my book I doubt I'll be able to read a page.

I got through one sentence when octane kicked the door open, making me fall out of my chair.  
"Mmph!" I grunt as I hit the floor, and probably reopened one of my wounds.

A few more legends walked in but lifeline was the first to notice me.

"Oh my- Siren yuh good?" Her and a few other legends came over to me, one of them being Revenant.

"I can't leave you alone for more than 20 minutes, can I?" He teases, bitch. Scoffing at his comment, he grabbed my biceps and pulled me up.

The pain and sudden movements made me extremely light headed.  
Planting my hands on the table, I try to keep my balance as my vision started to go dark. And it consumed me as I fell into cold, metal arms.

Cold... hot? No, cold. Or maybe... hot... I can't tell. The lights were blinding as I tried to open my eyes.

"Just a migraine." The voice without a sound spoke once again. My head didn't hurt though. Just bliss.

"V-"

"Siren!" Che yelled and all of a sudden I couldn't breathe. I put my hands out I front of me as I tried to get whatever it was to stop. Luckily it was successful. I tried to breathe but just started coughing. I couldn't see from my hood being wet and sticking to my face.  
Pretty sure someone poured water on me.

"You alright beautiful?" Loba crouch's next to lifeline. While gasping for air and manage to nod.

"You should go to bed," Ajay suggested as she slowly helped me get up. Che handed me off to Revenant who started walking me towards my room.

"So what the hell happened?" Revenant asked as he set me on my bed.  
"Well octane scared me, and I fell onto the floor-" "Did you hit your head?" Revenant cut me off. That's... odd, I don't think he would usually care.  
"No, but I did hit my back a bit. Anyway, then the pain and sudden movements made me faint." I explained to him. He was silent for a moment.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask sweetly, trying to get him to open up.

"Get some sleep before I make you." He says, ignoring my question and before I could respond he summoned his death totem and disappeared. What...?

well, theirs nothing I can do.

~~~

my eyes opened slowly and my first instinct was to check my phone. 8:47 pm. Damn, how long was I asleep? With a huff, I stood up and left my room. I don't see anyone around, so I think I'm good. I make my way to the bar and look around. no ones here so I put my hood down.

Joyfully I walk over to the bar and pour myself a rum and coke. if che found me she'd rip my head off for drinking before im better. And revenant would do the same since on very rare occasions it can trigger a seizure, it only happened like three times so I'm not worried.

I get up and face the window, it looks nice out there. And while in awe at the sight, I guess I didn't notice when someone walked in the bar. And walked closer, and closer till-

"Siren?"

My head whipped around a big mistake.

[Present time]

Me and Loba locked eyes. Locked eyes as in she can see my face...

I turn to run away,

"Siren wait!" Loba called out. I freeze. No! Why did I stop?! Loba's hand carefully grasped my arm, turning me to face her.

"Why do you hide from us?" She asked softly, I kept my mouth shut.

"You're beautiful Siren." Loba looks me in the eyes, and gently stroked my cheek with her index finger. Blood rushed to my face under her touch.

''please speak to me.'' she sighs,

''I-'' I was cut off by the door opening, and Revenant walking in. Once his eyes landed on us, he looks like he might kill Loba.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" Revenant takes a threatening step towards Loba.

"Don't you dare hurt her I swear-" "Now why would I hurt Siren? She's the only one that isn't an ass." Revenant cut Loba off. She stood defensively next to me.

"You're the only ass here!" Loba yells. He takes another step forward, and another, and another till he's right in front of her. But she held her ground.

The feeling of goosebumps forming on my skin, nearby tables and chairs look... distorted. Butterfly's in my stomach, tingling in my right arm. My head feels fuzzy... why can't I focus. Zoning out...s...stop...

{{General pov~~}}

''What are you gonna do? Kill me? I'm not afraid of you demon." Loba growled, Revenant rolls his eyes, not wanting to be in this conversation any longer out of sheer bordem. He was about to walk away when he noticed something wrong. You're staring off into space. now's not a time to do that, and he can tell it's been for a while.

Revenant quickly figured out that you were having a seizure, and quickly made his way over to you.

"Siren? You okay?" Revenant asked. You could hear him, just not process what he was saying.

"What's wrong with her?" Loba asked.

"She's having a seizure." Revenant grabbed a chair and got you to sit down.

"A seizure?! Is she okay?" Loba franticly asks,

"For the most part."

A moment or so later, you snapped out of it, Looking between Loba and Revenant.

"You had a seizure." Revenant states. Loba kneels in front of you. "Hey, you okay?" She asks softly, placing a hand on my knee.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

After a moment, everything hit me all at once. Loba Andrade is looking me in the eye. My eyes widened and I looked at revenant in panic. It took a second before...

"Oh shit..." He mumbled. My whole body clenched. Nononono

"No..." I whisper, putting my hand over my mouth.

"N-no..." My eyes flood with tears.

"Leave now." Revenant hissed at Loba.

"Why?"

All revenant had to do was glare.

"Whatever, demonio." She got up and started going towards the door, but when she was behind Revenant she whipped her staff out and swung it at him like a baseball bat. My eyes widened and I tried to warn him but I was too late...

*CLUNK* 

And he was on the floor. As soon as it happened, I saw the regret flow into Loba's eyes. Not because she felt bad, but because she knows what he's able to do.

He picked himself off the floor and slowly turned to Loba.

"Revenant, no," I whisper,

He completely ignored me, slowly walking towards Loba. She took a step back as he took one forward. I have to stop him. Revenants arm went for her neck and in a panic I-

"Everything stays right where you left it. Everything stays, buts it's still changing. Ever so slightly, daily and nightly in little ways, when everything stays.~"

Revenant unwillingly stopped moving along with Loba at my abilities.  
"Uhh..." I completely blank on what to do next. So I did nothing. Maybe a distraction would stop them.

After a moment they were able to move again.  
"W-what...?" Loba whispered.

"No fighting." I glare, but my plan seemed to backfire when Revenant threw a punch at Loba, and she just barely dodged it. Great. There's not much else I can do without my mandachord. Well, I still have my glass...

Sticking my arm out towards the big windows gazing over the cannon, I shatter them. Pulling the broken glass towards me, and when the other two got far enough from each other, with fists drawn, I form a thick glass wall between them. And they didn't even notice in their blinded rages.

They both threw a punch at each other, but instead hit the wall and would have broken it if it wasn't for me holding it together.

"Ow!" They both yelled. Ha! Loba was confused for a moment before catching on. Revenant immediately knew it was me.

"Stop. Fighting." I repeat, hopefully they're listen. The two glared at each other, but didn't make a move.  
With a sigh I break down the wall and put it back into the frames. We were all silent, but I could hear people coming so I pulled my hood over my face.

A second later Elliot and a few others walked in.

"Are we Uh, interrupting something?" Elliot raised an eyebrow.


	15. 14, its the true kind of love

Che said that in just a few days I can re-join the games! Finally. But about two more days till I can fire a gun, but whatever I'm out of most of the bandages.

But since the... incident yesterday, me and Revenant haven't spoken and I haven't even looked at Loba at all. I just don't know what to do or say. All we did was tell Loba not to tell anyone what happened. Well, Revenant did, except he threatened her but that's not the point.

I for some reason put in my legend outfit... even though I'm not playing yet... well I look great so it's whatever.

Walking out of my room I saw mostly everyone watching a movie, but I spotted Revenant outside on the balcony. Swiftly avoiding everyone watching the movie ( since Loba is one of them so just no) I open the door to it and stand next to him, peering across King's canon.

"..." I walked up to him, without a word. He looked fairly relaxed, which he never is so I won't take that away from him.

"Ready to join the games again?" Revenant asked. I took a breath before answering.

"Hell. Yes."  
"Good. And there's an event, the rings always closing. It'll kill you almost instantly." Revenant smirked,

What? Why didn't I hear about this?  
"Great..." it's official, I'm going to the firing range tonight.

The glass door opened again, but neither of us moved. Heeled boots clicked against the floor and stopped next to me. Leaving me between Loba and Revenant.

"I'm assuming we're gonna talk about it at some point." Loba glances at us.

"No, we're not." Revenant rolls his eyes, I without a beat, snort in laughter and cover my mouth. The pair looked at me.  
"What the hell Siren...." Revenant groaned.  
"Shut up." I chuckled, off the corner of my eye I seen Loba looking at me.

"So, will you tell me your name?" Loba asked,

"Hm, one day."  
"All apex legends return to the drop zone." The AI announced, Loba groaned in annoyance and walked away.

~~~ {Goodbye Unus Annus, you were amazing. Nov, 13 2020} (like I said, I write ahead of time then type it out, this shit was a while ago)

The clock hit 11:30 pm and I finally got to the firing range. Ajay said I should wait another couple of days till I fire a gun again, but of course, I didn't listen cause why would I? Doesn't matter she won't know.

I walk over slowly (Cause I can't really run) and grab a wingman. I do agree with Ajay on the part of not firing an automatic gun, but I'll be fine with a pistol.

The silent canon with the bright moonlight gave off a calming aura. It would be lovely if I could stop doubting myself over a gun, why am I still shaking? my whole bodys shakey and weak. I should've listened to che after all... But I didn't come down here for nothing. my grip keeps faltering. Just. Pull. The. Trigger!

I can't...

Okay ill just take a breather, nothing wrong with that. I put the gun on the ground next to me. Grabbing the belt that's under my bra and pull it off, the same with the belt that's around my waist. And slid my sleeveless coat... thing. ( yeah, the dark blue part with the skirt drapes? Yeah that thing) I drop it on the ground.

Sighing I pick the wingman back up re-aim it.

"You should have listened to lifeline, Octavia." A deep voice spoke up.  
"I know..." I whisper shamefully, my extended arm dropped to my side.

I felt a pair of cool hands plant themselves on my shoulders. It was obvious who it was. His hands traced down my shoulders and arms, his hands interlocking with mine and wrapped mine and his arms around my waist. So I'm holding my stomach and his arms are on top of mine.  
For some reason, I got a mixture of butterflies and anxiety. But... I like the touches.

"You're trembling," Revenant spoke softly, setting his chin on my head. For some reason, I instinctively moved my arms from under his, and put mine on top of his. Pressing his arms onto my stomach.

I don't know what to say, so I don't say anything.  
"Speechless huh? I must have such an effect on you..." Revenant gently rubbed my stomach.  
"I guess..." I manage to speak. My heart started racing when one of his hands started to rub my side, down to my thigh, then back up. It didn't feel sexual, but caring. Maybe even lovingly.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask, trying to stay calm.

"Can't you tell Octavia? I'm doing this for you." He pulled me even closer to him, every inch of our bodies flush against each other.

"What?"

"You're touch starved. It's obvious." Revenant coos in my ear, what...

"No way you'd do this just for me..." I whispered.  
"But I'm getting something out of this. You." Revenant's finger traces my jawline.

"Huh?" I ask, me? Why me?

"You heard me. You. I want you." His arm wrapped around my waist once more. I lean into his cool touch, trying to not... well I'm not sure how I feel.  
"And I can tell you want this as much as I do, Octavia." He sighs, but... he has a point. All these gestures seem suggestive, but they're not. Every touch is filled with longing, care.

But I think he took my silence the wrong way.  
"I can stop if you want." He says and starts to unwrap his arms, but I place mine on top of his, holding them there.

"I'll take that as a no." Revenant chuckled

"I can feel how tense you are. Always so nervous..." Revenant hummed in my ear, his now warm hand rubbing small circles in my stomach in an attempt to calm my trembling frame.

"I'm not gonna do anything to you, or anything to hurt you." Revenant holds me tighter.  
"I know... I'm just n-nervous." I stutter, leaning into him a bit. One of his hands left my stomach and went to my hip and traced from hip to thigh.

I felt like melting at his touch. Slowly all of my nervousness dissolved like all his careful caressing just wiped it away.

"Feel better now?" Revenant asked, he lifted my head with his hand to look at me.  
"Mhmm..." I hum softly. If he could smile I'm sure he would. He moved his hand from under my chin and caressed my cheek. I felt myself start to blush. He pressed his forehead to mine and closed his eyes. I did the same. I think this is the first time in a while that he's been happy.

"We should head back, you need rest," Revenant whispered, I sighed. "I guess."

I grab my stuff and Revenant summoned his death totem.  
"Come here."  
I obliged and walked up to him. He held out his hand. With a smile I took it, he gently pulled me towards him till we embraced.  
"Close your eyes."  
"Why?" I ask  
"You'll go blind."  
And with that, a squeezed my eyes shut and held onto him.

Everything felt warm, and that I was floating and falling at the same time.

And it was over as soon as it started. We were back in my room. Nice.

~~~

Revenant left the room so I could change into my PJs, but once he returned he just immediately picked me up.  
"Uh, alright then." I chuckle,  
He then went to my bed and later down with me on top of him, and with a few adjustments, we were conformable.

"Goodnight." I nuzzled my head into his neck,  
"Night." Revenant ran his fingers through my hair as we drifted into sleep.


End file.
